The baby!
by Sanauria Maldhun
Summary: The baby is revolting. And annoying. And cries. A hell lot. Toshiro goes to Karin for help. What happens? Read to find out!
1. The baby?

**Heya! I made another fanfic! Hope ya all like it! Dunno what came over me, though. Ehh…**

**I do not own Bleach! 'Cuz if I did, HitsuKarin would have definitely been there!  
>_<strong>

Karin Kurosaki looked at the 14 year old look-alike, eyes wide. Toshiro could have sworn that her eyes, already wide as they were, fell out of her eye- sockets.

"Yo….you…." he heard her stutter.  
>The above mentioned girl, shifted her gaze from the 14-year-old look alike to the tiny being cuddled up between his arms, covered with a sky colored blanket, pacifier in its mouth, sleeping peacefully. Shifting her gaze from the being, back to Toshiro, she screamed and pointed a shaky finger at him, furiously.<p>

"You…. You fathered a child!"

Toshiro seemed a bit confused. "Wht? No! No,no,no,no,no! How the heck did you even come to that decision?"

But, Karin was gone, and he vaguely heard her screaming- "Molester! A kid fathering a child! Police!" followed by a huge thud.

"Eh?" Toshiro questioned himself silently, before getting in her house. Not even bothering to open his shoes, he ran towards the direction Karin went, only to see her lying face-first on the ground.

"Ow… ow ow ow ow …." she murmured, and still sitting on the floor, she turned her head to see two teasel eyes staring at her, somewhat concerned. "Heeeeee!" she screamed, and scrambled up to the telephone, almost slipping, but caught herself.  
>Clutching onto the receiver, she jabbed a few buttons, and pressed the earpiece close to her ear, intently listening to it ringing.<br>From somewhere, she heard another tune jingling, but chose to ignore it. But, as seconds passed, the sound became louder…

She felt someone tap her shoulders, and she swiveled around to see the apparent 'molester'.  
>The 'molester' placed his palm forward, with a grey phone placed on it "Um…. Your father left his phone home, so….."<p>

Karin screamed, yet again, and now Toshiro _had_ to wonder why her voice box was still not getting sore.  
>Getting back to the topic-<br>Karin picked up a random object- which turned out to be a pen- and pulled it in front of his face, "Get away from me, Tosh. You are already a father, despite being a kid… really!"

"Wait- I am not-"

"Shit! Get away!"

"Will you just listen to me?"

"How could you-?"

"Listen-" he inched closer.

She shifted "Get away, Tosh. A kid…aren't you ashamed?"

"Please-"

"Who is the mother? Rangiku? Or-" she gasped "Hinamori! Your sister!"

"Wha-?"

"Get away!" she waved the object in front of his face "Just cuz I don't have a soccer with me, doesn't mean I can't hurt!"

"Kar-"

"I can't believe it! A kid…."

"Will you just shut up and listen to me!" he snapped.

Karin squinted, observing him, and then straightened, showing that she was listening. But, she still did not remove the pen, her slender fingers holding onto it tightly.

"First of all- I am _not_ a kid! See, I am even taller than you! Second of all- Hinamori? Seriously? She's my sister! And third of all- I _did not_ father this…- this _thing." _he, in an annoyed way pointed at the little being held by him.  
>He inhaled, "Now. About this thing, will you just listen to me? Please…?"<p>

Karin blinked, and nodded.

"Yes." She replied, and waved the pen in front of his face "As long as you don't come near me, Tosh."

Toshiro Hitsugaya gave an exasperated sigh.  
><em>This,<em> he realized, _is going to be difficult._

**Yeah! It's over, finally! Hope you guys liked it!~ **__** This chapter was pretty short, I know… but, who cares?**

**Liked it? Hated it? C'mon guys, tell me~**


	2. Its grin

**Hya! Next chapter is updated! Hope ya all like it! It gets very weird….. I think…..  
>_<strong>

"Okay, anyway, the baby had somehow popped up in Soul Society, and Heaven knows how it came to Commander taicho's , the head, by the way, place. As soon as he touched him/her/it, him/her/it-"

"Hey, wait, you don't know its gender?"

"How do expect me to? You don't suppose I should've….. um…. Never mind."

"Anyway, go on."

"Where was I?" he frowned "Oh, yeah. As soon as commander taicho touched him/her/it, him/her-"

"Just call it 'it' will you?"

"-it started crying. And as you know how Matsumoto is, she turned out to be there. And that idiot squealed as soon as she saw it, and took it in her arms. The baby stopped crying, and she took on the responsibility of taking care of it. The whole baby coming thing spread around Soul Society like a freakin' plague. There was a huge crowd and a commotion, everybody staring at it. You know, huge commotion, blah, blah, blah, Kenpachi woke up from his sleep, ran all over Soul Society, destroying almost everything. Byakuya tried to stop him with Zenbonsakura, and ended up destroying Soul Society more. Yachiru stole candies, and created havoc. Kira got drunk and started hitting every random person with Waibisuke, things getting a hell lot heavier. Amidst of all this, Ikaku started dancing for some reason, which I doubt you want to know. Captain Kurotsuchi got disturbed and since he was doing an experiment, the experiment invariably went wrong. Basically Soul Society blew up." He inhaled for the first time after the huge speech "So, since I am Matsumoto's captain, oh, she is drunk, by the way, I have the responsibility to take care of it. And, since I am failing, I came to you. And, the baby is annoying. Not even going to sleep." He finished.

Karin, who was surprisingly listening to the whole thing, asked "Oh, so how is it asleep now?"

"Oh…. I….. um…"  
>"Hnn?"<br>"Promise you won't scream, punch, kick kill, stab or soccer kick me?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"… I sedated it…."  
>"Oh." She said normally. And then "You, what!"<br>"Stop shouting! It will get up!"  
>"Oh." She whispered "Why did you do that? Are you crazy?"<br>"I can't hear you."  
>"Why did you do that? Are you crazy?" she whispered louder.<br>"Can you come closer?"  
>Karin stumbled back "Never! Even if there is a 10 meters gap between us, I simply can't trust you! I can't!"<p>

"But-" Toshiro protested "But I just explained the whole thing! In not more than two breaths too!"

"…."

Silence….

"WAAAAHHH!" a thin babyish annoying cry broke the silence.  
>Toshiro shuddered. "WHY IS THAT THING CRYING!" he asked, pointing at the baby, furiously.<br>And, as usual, the way all annoying babies were, it started crying _more, _its _brown_ tennis ball eyes watery.

Karin stopped, and looked at the baby's eyes. Its _brown _iris was staring at her, intently for some reason.  
>'Where <em>have<em> I seen those eyes before?' she wondered, before the baby screamed once more.

"WAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!~~"  
>"Why the heck is that thing crying!"<br>"How the hell should I know?"  
>"That wasn't a question!"<br>"Then what was it?"  
>"It was in a way of saying- the fuck, shut that thing <em>off!"<em>

"…"  
>"Stop speaking in riddles."<br>"Hah?"  
>"Anyway-"<br>"Waaaaah!" the baby broke in.  
>"Shut that thing up! Shut it before I freeze it!"<br>"Why _can't _you?"  
>"You are a girl! I am a guy! How the heck should I know!"<br>"You are a shinigami! I am a 12 year old girl! You should know better!"  
>"Waaaah~"<br>"Either way, you are a girl, a boy, but a girl, nonetheless! You should know!"  
>"I am not experienced! Like I said, I am <em>12<em>, how the heck should I know!"  
>"Waaaah!"<br>"Shut UP!" both screamed at the baby.

The baby jerked a bit, eyes widened, and the pacifier fell from its mouth. It grinned, unknown to the two people though, it _grinned_, its tiny brain already working.  
><strong> … …X….<br>Liked it? Hated it? C'mon guys, tell me~  
>Yeah, I told you didn't I? I know it is weird, a bit too much in fact. <strong>


End file.
